1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support structures and, more particularly, to shelf assemblies. More specifically, the present invention relates to shelf assemblies having multiple support brackets and elongated members.
2. Description of the Related Art
The heavy use and hygienic requirements of commercial kitchens have resulted in using construction materials that provide durability and that are easy to clean. The majority of western restaurant kitchens have fiberglass reinforced plastic walls and floors, with stainless steel used for most other surfaces, such as work areas and door and drawer fronts. Storage areas and shelving in and adjacent to work areas also heavily rely upon stainless steel for its durability and being easy to clean. Stainless steel also offers corrosion resistance, an important benefit in the warm and moist environment existing in most commercial kitchens.
As presently designed, commercial stainless steel shelving utilizes several longitudinal tubes welded to support brackets. Shipped as finished units, the processes required to weld and polish the tubing are both time and labor intensive. Such fabrication limits installation to new construction projects, since the position of the welded brackets is fixed relative to the shelving tubes—and relative to the supporting wall.
Often used to support heavy loads, commercial stainless steel shelving requires adequate structural support. If the plan is for attachment to a wall, reinforcing backing of the wall is required. If such shelving is to be made a part of other stainless steel kitchen units, adequate supporting structures must be designed into those units. When additional shelving is desired, either of these design alternatives will require expensive remodeling efforts to accommodate the additional shelving. Rearranging existing shelving in response to changed requirements of a commercial kitchen can be cost-prohibitive.